Paris-Seychelles
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Il était tombé sous le charme dès le premier mot, il se sentait proche de lui sans jamais l'avoir vu, son coeur battait pour lui sans qu'il sache les sentiments de l'autre partie. Derrière son clavier, Harry rêve. Mais qu'en est-il de la réalité ? (Relations virtuelles (enfin, pas que))
1. 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Ceci est un histoire courte/OS (en 5 ou 6 parties) qui parlera de relations virtuelles (enfin, pas si virtuelles que ça, en fait). Ils ne le liront jamais mais merci à la jeune fille ainsi qu'à ce jeune homme rencontré en vacances qui m'ont inspirée toute cette histoire, c'est important.

Les titres de mes parties s'inspirent des paroles de la chanson de Julien Doré, Paris-Seychelles qui est aussi le titre de cette fanfiction. Je ne possède pas la saga Harry Potter, ni les personnages.

Pour les besoins de ma fiction, Harry a 21 ans et Draco 18. Et peut-être qu'ils sont un peu OOC... (enfin, les Dursley sont gentils et j'ai transformé Harry en un geek tout mignon (vous voyez le geek dans SLG ? Voila!)) Et je publierais tous les mercredis.

Bonne lecture, enjoy :)

* * *

 **Partie 1 - Le soleil s'endort sur Seychelles**

* * *

 _"J'ai son image_  
 _J'ai son email_  
 _Son cœur au bout du clavier_

 _J'ai son visage_  
 _Et l'envie d'elle_  
 _Sans jamais l'avoir touché"_

Pomme C, Calogero.

* * *

Harry regarda avec désespoir l'écran de son ordinateur, un prière silencieuse sur les lèvres. Cependant la machine resta insensible à ses supplications. Le verdict tomba, tel un couperet décapitant ses espoirs. Poussant un soupir à faire pleurer une pierre, le jeune homme se prit le visage entre les mains.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Dudley, le visage déformé par l'appréhension.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, puis secoua la tête, la mine sombre et désolé à l'avance de ce qu'il allait annoncer à son cousin accro aux jeux vidéos en ligne.

« On a pas de wifi. »

Le fils unique de la famille Dursley sembla un instant au bord des larmes, mais se reprit rapidement et marcha d'un pas décidé vers ses parents, prêt à faire éclater un scandale, « on a pas de wifi, non mais allô quoi ? ». Harry se détourna de la scène pour revenir à son ordinateur. Quelle merde. Heureusement que la 3G existait.

Au bout du troisième soupir, il se décida à abandonner son ordinateur devenu – presque – inutile. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par sa recherche de réseau qu'il n'avait même pas daigné sortir ou regarder dehors. Dudley faisait toujours une scène à ses parents, Harry sortit à l'extérieur.

Les Dursley avait décrété qu'ils partiraient tous à la montagne pendant une semaine, histoire de se ressourcer, avait dit Vernon et de se retrouver en famille, avait ajouté Pétunia. Génial. Harry grinça des dents, cette semaine allait juste être une pure torture. D'accord, il aimait bien ses tuteurs et son cousin, ils étaient sa seule famille, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en partant de la maison familiale où il avait vécu pendant vingt ans. L'ambiance était étouffante, entre Pétuna qui piquait des crises de colère pour un oui un non dit de travers, Dudley qui se laissait materner les dents serrés et qui comblait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait faire dans la nourriture – une sorte d'hyperphagie **(1)** – Vernon qui subissait tout cela silencieusement et puis, les repas se passaient toujours dans un silence glacial, avoisinant les températures négatives. Pourtant, ils étaient des gens sympathiques, juste que leurs caractères ne s'accordaient pas toujours, pour ne pas dire jamais.

Même si leur terrasse au premier étage donnait sur un parking, le cadre était plutôt bucolique. De grands sapins ainsi qu'un flanc de colline bordaient leur centre de vacances, le peu de maisons alentours paraissaient toutes droit sorties de deux siècles en arrière. La nuit commençait à tomber, Harry se fit la réflexion que les nuages ressemblaient à la crème de son cappuccino lorsqu'il le touillait trop longtemps, la couleur rosée en moins.

Quatrième soupir. Et dire qu' _il_ était là, quelque part qu'ils allaient enfin se rencontrer après des mois passés à parler derrière un écran. A cette pensée, Harry sentit son estomac se tordre. _Quelle merde_ , songea t-il en laissant son regard dériver vers la montagne. Jetant un œil à son téléphone, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas de réseau. Tch. **(2)**

* * *

(1) L'hyperphagie (appelé aussi compulsions alimentaires) est trouble du comportement alimentaire. Se caractérise par des ingestions massives de nourriture (moins importantes que durant une crise de boulimie vomitive ou non vomitive), avec une volonté de faire taire un sentiment négatif (ou pas, parfois). Se différencie de la boulimie par le fait que la personne hyperphage ne veut pas « évacuer » sa crise ou perdre du poids, au contraire de la personne boulimique, ce qui fait que l'hyperphage est souvent en surpoids ou obèse

(2) Non, j'ai pas du tout regardé SNK (L'Attaque des Titans). Non, je ne suis pas fan de Levi Ackerman. Je vois pas pourquoi vous pensez ça...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à mercredi prochain !


	2. 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :)_

Ceci est un histoire courte/OS (en 5 parties, je pense. Je suis en train de réfléchir à une version alternative, mais c'est pas sûr) qui parlera de relations virtuelles (enfin, pas si virtuelles que ça, en fait). Ils ne le liront jamais mais merci à la jeune fille ainsi qu'à ce jeune homme rencontré en vacances qui m'ont inspirée toute cette histoire, c'est important.

Les titres de mes parties s'inspirent des paroles de la chanson de Julien Doré, Paris-Seychelles qui est aussi le titre de cette fanfiction. Je ne possède pas la saga Harry Potter, ni les personnages.

Pour les besoins de ma fiction, Harry a 21 ans et Draco 18. Et peut-être qu'ils sont un peu OOC... (enfin, les Dursley sont gentils et j'ai transformé Harry en un geek tout mignon (vous voyez le geek dans SLG ? Voila!)) et pas un espèce d'abruti écervelé et qui crie sur tout. Et je publierais tous les mercredis.

Bonne lecture, enjoy :)

(J'aime pas cette partie, mais je suis obligée de passer par là si je veux introduire ma partie 3, enfin disons que c'est plus compréhensible. Les choses sérieuses commencent la semaine prochaine (et dans deux semaines, ouuuuh, j'en dis pas plus))

* * *

 _« Un ange murmure mon prénom_

 _Mais le message reste le même :_

 _Attends jusqu'à demain, tout ira bien. »_  
Traduction de Bones, par The Killers

* * *

 **Partie 2 - Un chasse spleen melchior Paris-Seychelles**

* * *

Le hasard s'était occupé de leur rencontre. Désœuvré pendant les grandes vacances, Harry s'était inscrit sur un site d'écriture. Des auteurs en herbe publiaient leurs récits, d'autres étaient là pour lire silencieusement, certains commentaient. C'était le cas de Harry, il était un fou des reviews et dévorait avec passion chacune des histoires d'un certain _Serpentard._ Il avait longuement hésité avant de lui envoyer un message privé, afin de lui dire qu'il adorait ce que le jeune homme écrivait. Il mêlait avec brio intrigues psychologiques et policières, ajoutant parfois de la romance. Sa dernière histoire, un trentenaire, à la mémoire vacillante, cherchant sans relâche le meurtrier de son compagnon **(1)** avait marqué profondément Harry. Il y avait aussi cette histoire où un adolescent était éperdument amoureux de son professeur bien que ce sentiment soit réciproque, le plus âgé se refusait à une relation d'un tel genre et préférait voir son élève mourir d'amour pour lui que de lui céder. **(2)** L'un des deux se suicidait à quelques paragraphes de la fin de la nouvelle et Harry s'était surpris à verser quelques larmes. Même plusieurs mois après, la fin de la fiction tournait encore dans la tête du jeune homme.

Après quelques jours de tergiversations, Harry s'était lancé. L'anonymat d'Internet le rassurait : derrière son écran, les mots glissaient plus facilement sur son clavier que sur sa langue. Ce jour-là, par chance, _Serpentard_ était connecté : la réponse à son message privé avait été presque immédiate. Un sentiment étrange avait alors envahit Harry, un mélange de joie intense ainsi qu'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Son cœur battait très fort à ce moment-là, il avait mit cela sur le compte de l'excitation.

A la grande surprise de Harry, le contact était bien passé. Ils ne connaissaient presque rien de leurs vies respectives, ou à peine le strict minimum : leurs âges, leurs villes, leurs études. La plupart du temps, ils parlaient de livres, de séries, discutaient de bêtises, de choses qu'ils les avaient marqué, de leurs environnements mais rarement d'eux. Ils ne savaient même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient physiquement.

Au fil des messages, Harry s'était attaché à Draco à le considérer comme un ami, à attendre ses messages. Et finalement, il s'était habitué au sentiment de pure joie qui se déversait dans ses veines et à con cœur qui battait vite lorsqu'il parlait à _Serpentard_. A rêvasser de lui dans la journée. Toutefois, il faisait fi de ses réactions physiques, il les niait, comme son cœur qui battait la chamade ou ce grand sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage.

Parfois, il sentait la jalousie l'étouffer complètement, lui tordre les tripes. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable pour que Draco lui appartienne, à lui, rien qu'à lui, qu'il ne parle qu'à lui, qu'il ne réponde qu'à ses messages, qu'il ne pense qu'à lui. La jalousie le consumait de l'intérieur, lui donnait des bouffées de rages. Bordel, Draco était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Comme il aurait aimé que son ami ressente la même chose que lui.

Et puis, ressentir quoi d'abord ? C'était juste de l'amitié. De l'amitié exclusive, certes, mais de l'amitié quand même. Rien d'autre. Alors son ressentiment se calmait quelque peu, se tassait. Et Harry sentait tout de même un malaise persister.

Même s'ils avaient leurs numéros de téléphone respectifs, ils ne discutaient pratiquement jamais par sms, préférant les mails et les longs pavés. Ils s'étaient appelé une fois en deux mois, afin d'entendre la voix l'un de l'autre. Quand il y repensait, ce moment troublait encore Harry. La voix chaude de Draco l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il voulait l'entendre encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles soient saturées.

De fil en aiguille, Harry avait réussi à faire avouer l'endroit où habitait Draco – ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il voulait TOUT connaître de son ami, il avait bien le droit de savoir avec qui il parlait, non ? Et c'était justement tout près l'endroit où se rendait la famille de Harry pour leur semaine de vacances. Il en aurait pleuré de joie, la coïncidence était si belle : le destin y était pour quelque chose ! Il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent, Harry crevait d'envie de voir Draco, de le toucher, de sentir son parfum ou juste d'entendre sa voix.

Comme pour le faire enrager, celui-ci avait mis une semaine à répondre à Harry, pour lui dire que oui, il voulait le voir.

Cette fois-ci, Harry avait véritablement pleuré de joie.

x

x

x

Harry expira lentement la fumée de sa cigarette. Bordel de merde, était la seule pensée cohérente qu'il formulait depuis ce matin, le reste n'avait pas de logique. Le rendez-vous était prévu pour demain et il était sur les nerfs depuis une semaine. Sa santé mentale vacillait, le sommeil et l'appétit l'avait quitté et il avait tout le temps mal au ventre et le cœur qui battait vite en pensant à son ami.

Il renversa la tête en arrière. Le ciel était encore teinté des lueurs de la nuit, le brouillard se dissipait à peine des rues de la ville, un halo entouraient les montagnes. Sept heures et il était déjà debout. Fichue angoisse qui le privait de sommeil.

Un frisson le parcourut quand il pensa pour la centième fois à Draco depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il se sentait fébrile et fiévreux, peut-être était-il malade. Ces fourmillements dans ses mains n'étaient pas très normaux non plus.

Harry rejeta à nouveau la fumée. Dans trente deux heures, il verrait Draco.

 _Bordel de merde !_

* * *

(1) Résumé librement inspiré du film _**Mémento**_ , qui est juste dingue !

(2) Comment ça, c'est un mélange de Phèdre et de la Princesse de Clèves ? Mais pas du tout...

* * *

A mercredi prochain pour des choses plus intéressantes ! :D


	3. 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! :)_

Ceci est un histoire courte/OS (en 5 parties, je pense. Je suis en train de réfléchir à une version alternative, mais c'est pas sûr) qui parlera de relations virtuelles (enfin, pas si virtuelles que ça, en fait). Ils ne le liront jamais mais merci à la jeune fille ainsi qu'à ce jeune homme rencontré en vacances qui m'ont inspirée toute cette histoire, c'est important.

Les titres de mes parties s'inspirent des paroles de la chanson de Julien Doré, Paris-Seychelles qui est aussi le titre de cette fanfiction. Je ne possède pas la saga Harry Potter, ni les personnages.

Pour les besoins de ma fiction, Harry a 21 ans et Draco 18. Et peut-être qu'ils sont un peu OOC... (enfin, les Dursley sont gentils et j'ai transformé Harry en un geek tout mignon (vous voyez le geek dans SLG ? Voila!)) et pas un espèce d'abruti écervelé et qui crie sur tout. Et je publierais tous les mercredis.

Bonne lecture, enjoy :)

PS : C'est la partie que j'ai écrite en premier (parce que toute la fin reprend une scène réelle haha...) et qu'il me fallait l'écricre : je la ruminais trop. Et c'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a inspirée l'histoire (en partie)

PS 2 : J'adore cette chanson omg c'est trop ma vie

* * *

 _« Je n'ai pas peur des américains,_

 _Ni des cons ni des politiciens_

 _Mais j'ai peur de d'attraper la main_

 _Et que tu m'esquives encore._

 _Je ne sais pas si cet amour est fort_

 _Ou s'il ressemble à la chasse au trésor_

 _Si t'en veux pas, sache que je le déplore_

 _Et que je m'excuse encore. »_

Matador de Mickey 3D

* * *

 **Partie 3 - Te sourire dehors à Angoulême**

* * *

Allumer sa cigarette sans la cramer tandis que sa main était parcourue de tremblements relevait du miracle. Ses tripes se tordaient plus les minutes avançaient et ses jambes semblaient vouloir le lâcher à tout moment. _Merde merde merde et si je partais ?_ S'il faut, celui-ci ne viendrait même pas s'il faut, celui-ci lui avait raconté des bobards et n'habitait pas ici s'il faut, celui-ci était un vieux pervers qui ne voulait que du sexe avec Harry. Malgré son appréhension, le jeune homme eut un ricanement. Les plans culs ne l'intéressait pas, le sexe tout court, en fait.

Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine sans raison, il eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Il allait faire un malaise et ne verrait jamais son ami, voilà ce qui allait se passer. Ou même s'ils se rencontraient, il ne plairait pas à Draco, il n'était pas assez... cool. Harry essaya d'aspirer plusieurs goulées d'air, sa gorge semblait avoir rétréci de plusieurs centimètres de diamètre. _Quelle merde, quelle merde, quelle putain de merde !_ Pourtant ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir et il restait scotché à ce foutu banc. Il vit un blond se diriger vers lui et toute tentative afin de s'oxygéner devint impossible, son cerveau vrilla. S'il n'était pas en public, il aurait pleuré de peur – heureusement que ce genre d'événements gênants n'arrivaient que quand il était seul.

Le blond passa devant lui, sans le voir. Fausse alerte.

Et puis comment reconnaîtrait-il Draco ? Ils ne savaient même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient l'un et l'autre – si on exceptait leur couleurs de cheveux respectives –, Harry ne lui avait même pas indiqué l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le sentiment d'angoisse vint de nouveau étreindre sa poitrine, lui coupant la respiration quelques secondes, avant que cela ne se calme. Néanmoins, elle revint tout aussi vite quand il vit un jeune homme debout à quelques mètres de lui le fixer avec un demi sourire et Harry sut que c'était _lui._ Il s'avança d'un pas tranquille, les pans de son manteau de couleur sombre battaient ses ne put décoller de son banc, tout énergie l'ayant quitté. Son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine à battre si fort, sa cigarette tenait entre ses mains par magie tant celles-ci tremblaient.

 _Il_ était arrivé devant lui, _il_ lui souriait d'un air tranquille. _Son_ regard s'attarda un instant sur le collier de cuir qu'il avait au cou et Harry se sentir rougir.

« Salut. »

Sa bouche était sèche, pourtant il lui fallait parler, il ne tenait pas à ce que son ami le prenne pour un demeuré.

« Salut. »

Harry eut une légère grimace au son de sa voix si vacillante et faiblarde. Draco lui sourit, le cœur du brun rata un battement. Son visage avait gardé quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, sa peau lisse et blanche appelait des caresses et son sourire acheva Harry, qui luttait contre ce sentiment qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.

Son ami s'assit à côté de lui, sa jambe touchait presque celle de Harry, qui déglutit péniblement. Surtout paraître normal.

« Comment tu m'as reconnu ? Enfin, je veux dire que des bruns aux yeux verts, y en a pas mal – enfin pas des masses mais... bref. »

Draco eut encore un sourire en coin, à ce rythme, Harry finirait en chamallow dégoulinant en quelques minutes.

« Tu dégages un truc. »

Le brun se demanda un court moment s'il parlait de son odeur, avant de se rendre compte que le blond traitait de quelque chose en rapport avec son karma.

« Oh. D'accord. Cool. »

Le fils Potter eut un rire gêné et aigu. _Bordel, je me déteste._ Un ange passa, Harry se maudissait. Leur première rencontre n'était pas sensé se passer comme cela, il s'était imaginé qu'ils seraient comme deux amis de longues dates se retrouvant après une séparation, pas comme deux étrangers gênés d'être ici – du moins pour Harry, Draco, lui, avait l'air totalement à l'aise. D'ailleurs, il lui demanda de se lever, il l'emmenait dans la meilleure crêperie de la ville, lui confia t-il, les yeux brillants. Harry le suivit sans mot dire. L'enseigne ne payait pas de mine et l'endroit était à peine rempli. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin du restaurant, éloignés des autres tables. Ils seraient sans doute plus à l'aise pour discuter, enfin s'ils discutaient. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'enlever leurs manteaux et écharpes et de jeter un œil à la carte, qu'un serveur arriva et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient. Draco commanda un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une crêpe grand format au Nutella. Harry prit la même chose, mais avec un cappuccino.

Le jeune homme regardait partout autour de lui, tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime à la recherche d'un sujet de conversation intéressant.

« Stresse pas, Harry, ça va bien se passer, je vais pas te manger. »

Le susnommé sursauta et adressa un sourire coupable à son ami. _Il lit dans mes pensées, putain._

« Dé... désolé, j'arrive pas à être à l'aise. M-mais ça va passer, t'inquiètes pas ! se rattrapa t-il.

\- Il y a intérêt. »

De nouveau un sourire. Le cœur de Harry vrilla dans sa poitrine, il battait tellement fort que Draco – tout le restaurant, en fait – l'entendait sûrement. Ses lèvres roses appelaient Harry, il voulait les embrasser mais se mordillait la sienne en désespoir de cause.

« C'est normal d'être gêné lors des débuts d'une première rencontre, qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse. Ce qui est moins normal, c'est si la gêne persiste. Alors, là, ça voudra dire que l'on est pas fait pour s'entendre, que le courant passa pas, tu vois ? Mais j'ai confiance, on va bien s'entendre. T'as confiance en moi ?

\- O-oui !

\- Super. »

Il eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel Draco regarda intensément Harry, ses yeux bleus paraissaient sonder l'intérieur de son âme. Leur crêpes et leurs boissons arrivèrent. Harry fut content d'avoir si peu mangé à midi, la crêpe était vraiment d'un très GRAND format. Ils remercièrent le serveur, qui s'éclipsa le sourire aux lèvres. Harry entreprit de découper proprement mais le Nutella bavait dans son assiette. Il sentait toujours le regard du blond sur lui, il voulait relever les yeux pour s'y perdre mais sa foutue timidité l'en empêchait.

« Raconte-moi tes vacances, Harry. »

Le jeune homme releva un instant les yeux, et il se noya dans le regard bleu océan de son ami comme il l'avait pensé, rougit puis pris un grande inspiration. Alors il parla de la randonnée qu'il avait fait la veille, du paysage magnifique qui lui faisait penser à un décor de film **(1)** mais aussi des montées rudes, et de la descente abrupte, de l'écureuil qu'il avait aperçu et de Dudley qui était joliment tombé sur les fesses en plein dans une flaque d'eau, de son oncle qui soufflait comme un bœuf et crachait ses poumons et de sa tante rouge coquelicot. Il parla du panorama qu'il avait de son balcon, du grand sapin qui lui faisait penser à un film sur les vampires **(2)** , de l'espèce de château délabré en face de sa fenêtre, des montagnes aux couleurs automnales, de la cohabitation rude entre lui et son cousin car ils avaient tous deux des caractères diamétralement opposés, de son régime steak-frites et diabolo cassis. Ensuite, Draco le fit rire plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Harry en eut mal aux abdos et des larmes aux yeux. Plus le temps passait et plus le charme du blond augmentait, plus Harry était attiré. Et plus ils s'entendaient bien.

La nuit avait déjà bien commencé à tomber quand ils sortirent de la crêperie. Le froid saisit Harry, qui s'emmitoufla de suite dans son écharpe et ferma sa doudoune. Draco, quant à lui, enfila un bonnet et Harry se demanda s'il était humain d'être aussi angéliquement magnifique.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au banc où Harry s'était assis quelques heures plus tôt. Arrivés devant, ils restèrent quelques secondes à se détailler, l'un en face de l'autre, sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Le cœur de Harry, qui s'était quelque peu calmé, repris sa course folle dans sa poitrine, des fourmillement envahirent ses mains. Et maintenant ?

« On se fait la bise ? » proposa le brun, la voix bizarrement cassée.

Draco lui sourit et se pencha. Son odeur affolait Harry, les battements dans sa poitrine s'accéléraient jusqu'à qu'il sente le sang pulser dans ses tempes. Les lèvres du blond se rapprochaient de son visage. _J'ai envie de l'embrasser j'ai envie de l'embrasser j'ai envie de l'embrasser._ Ses mains tremblaient terriblement pourtant il réussit à en poser une sur le bras de son ami, lui qui n'aimait pas les contacts en temps normaux, le recherchait ici. Et maintenant ?

Finalement, leurs joues se rencontrèrent deux fois, au grand désespoir du brun qui maudissait sa timidité – ou sa stupidité. Les yeux de Draco étaient rivés à ceux de Harry quand ils s'éloignèrent, ses mains tremblaient toujours. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre quelques secondes supplémentaires. _Il se passe un truc, je sens qu'il se passe un truc. Putain il se passe un truc ! Lance-t..._ Ses pensées furent interrompues par un raclement de gorge.

« Je vais y aller, alors, dit doucement Draco.

\- Oui, je... Ok. Moi aussi, e-en fait. Dis, on... on se reverra ? » balbutia Harry, troublé.

Draco lui sourit à nouveau – son sourire, à la fois innocent et malicieux – faisant complètement fondre le jeune homme.

« Oui. »

Le cœur de Harry explosa en un millier de papillons dans sa poitrine. Il eut une grimace intérieure à cette métaphore, mais c'était bien des putain de papillons qu'il sentait s'agiter à l'intérieur de lui. Et ce sentiment bizarre qui lui remplissait la poitrine, lui donnait les jambes en coton.

« Au revoir, prononça finalement le brun.

\- Au revoir. »

Avait-il imaginé sa voix tremblante ? Son ami tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la grande allée. Sa silhouette devient une ombre, les feuilles oranges d'automne continuaient à tomber autour de lui. Harry posa une main sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur. A ce niveau-là, c'était de la tachycardie. _Quel con !_

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry ne cessait de se maudire. L'occasion était si belle, le regard de Draco voulait dire quelque chose, lui disait « Vas-y, lance-toi ». Clairement ! A moins que le jeune homme ne se fasse des idées... Il avait honte de son côté fleur-bleu, qu'il essayait d'annihiler vain. Sans doute que celui-ci lui avait joué un tour. Son cerveau interprétait-il des signes, prêtant à confusions, dans le mauvais sens, ou devait-il suivre son instinct de cœur d'artichaut qui le suppliait d'embrasser le blond ?

Un instant, il songea à courir dans la direction opposée dans laquelle il allait, à rattraper Draco, à transformer son fantasme en réalité. Cependant, ses jambes restèrent obstinément clouées au sol, son corps refusait de pivoter, Harry serra les poings d'impuissance et de colère contre lui-même. Il se serait frappé. Cependant, l'enjeu était trop grand, il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Quitte à rester dans la friendzone à tout jamais.

Ou s'il se lançait, il n'aurait qu'une chance. Seul deux choix s'offraient à lui : la casse ou la réciprocité. Mieux valait attendre encore un peu, il ne fallait pas brusquer Draco.

Sans grand entrain, il rentra au centre. L'heure du repas arriva, il mastiqua la nourriture sans envie et alla se coucher directement après le dessert. Le regret lui remplissait l'estomac et comprimait sa poitrine, il n'arrêtait pas de se traiter mentalement de con.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves étranges, certaines fois, il courait après un Draco insaisissable, et d'autres où la scène de leurs au revoir se rejouait un million de fois en se terminant toujours par un baiser.

Il était amoureux, irrémédiablement amoureux. **(3)**

* * *

 **(1)** La forêt ou Edward révèle à Bella qu'il est un vampire

 **(2)** Le grand sapin dans Twilight, celui qui est à côté de la chambre d'Edward et qu'il monte dessus avec Bella en mode beau gosse (Je suis pas fan de Twilight ! Enfin... Seulement du 1e film que j'ai bien vu une dizaine de fois, le reste j'aime pas)

 **(3)** J'aurais bien rajouté qu'il était foutu, mais ça aurait un peu cassé la magie du moment XD

* * *

Frustrées ? Oui, moi aussi XD Sinon, on se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite, enfin j'espère, parce que j'ai du mal à l'écrire...

Prenez soin de vous, mangez des kinder bueno, merci de lire te de commenter ! :)

(Faudrait que je regarde où c'est Angoulême, un jour, histoire de me cultiver...)


	4. 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Merci à la jeune fille ainsi qu'à ce jeune homme, rencontré en vacances, qui m'ont inspirée toute cette histoire

Les titres de mes parties s'inspirent des paroles de la chanson de Julien Doré, Paris-Seychelles qui est aussi le titre de cette fanfiction. Je ne possède pas la saga Harry Potter, ni les personnages.

Pour les besoins de ma fiction, Harry a 21 ans et Draco 18. Et peut-être qu'ils sont un peu OOC... (enfin, les Dursley sont gentils et j'ai transformé Harry en un geek tout mignon (vous voyez le geek dans SLG ? Voila!)) Et exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, je publie le mardi parce que demain, j'aurais pas le temps et que je trépigne d'impatience de vous mettre la suite !

J'ai 3 fins alternatives à vous proposer, celle-là est la première !

(Désolée pour la mise en page un peu "brouillon" aujourd'hui)

* * *

Petite appartée : Je voudrais vous remercier : même si vous êtes des lectrices invisibles, ben ça me fait plaisir d'écrire ça pour vous et j'espère que mon histoire vous plait. Et on se connaît pas, on se parlera sans doute jamais et p'têtre que vous m'oublierez quand je quitterais ce site, mais j'espère que vous allez bien, que votre famille, vos proches aussi avec ce qu'il s'est passé le 13 novembre...

 _"Tout ce qui vit meurt un jour._  
 _Que nous soyons prêt à mourir ou non,_  
 _Ce jour va inéluctablement arriver._  
 _(...) Les larmes, la colère, la pitié, la cruauté,_  
 _La paix, le chaos, la croyance, la trahison,  
(...) Nul ne doit obstinément être privé de sa vie."_

Traduction de Vogel Im Käfig par Cyua. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

* * *

Bonne lecture, enjoy :)

* * *

 **Partie 4.1 - Le temps que l'eau se pose sur nos ronces lilas**

* * *

J'avais oublié de mettre ce passage dans le chapitre dernier, quand Harry et Draco se rencontrent. J'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant XD

"Peut-être avait-il un mono sourcil ? S'affola Harry. Non, cette chose-là était interdite depuis 2010, il n'avait pas de souci (de sourcils, hahaha) à se faire de ce côté-là."

Oui, j'ai un humour à un niveau négatif...

* * *

 _« J'essaie d'être plus qu'un ami pour toi_

 _Car tu es encore plus [beau] que sur les photos_

 _(…) Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, qu'en toi »_

Traduction de Th Hills de The Weeknd.

xxx

 _« Souviens toi de moi, du mieux que tu le peux_

 _Ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas_ _  
_ _Ne m'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas_

 _Je suis paralysé par l'idée d'avoir changé_ _  
_ _Dans un paradis où je ne peux rien changer._ _  
_ _Alors s'il te plaît souviens toi de moi_ »

Traduction de Unravel, de Ling Tosite Sigure ***** keur *****

* * *

La petite musique d'ambiance : Synthetic Epiphany feat. CoMa - Inhale

* * *

Il se rappelait encore de la première fois où ils s'était appelés, ça avait été intimidant mais tellement... intense, du moins du côté du brun. Comment un gosse arrivait à le mettre dans cet état fébrile ? Il se trouvait débile.

Il avait proposé à Draco qu'il se téléphone sur un coup de tête, sans espoir de réussite et pourtant, le blond avait accepté. Harry s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant quand il vit le numéro de son ami s'afficher sur l'écran de son smartphone. Il était obligé de décrocher. Les doigts tremblants, le jeune homme fit glisser le petit combiné vers la droite et colla le téléphone contre son oreille.

« Allô ? »

Sa voix tremblait, lui qui voulait paraître assuré, c'était raté.

« Ravi d'entendre ta voix, Harry. »

Ledit jeune homme étouffa un soupir en entendant la voix chaude de Draco contre son oreille. Il se sentait comme un adolescent en fleur, son cœur battait toujours la chamade et il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tu parles plus ? »

En vérité, il aurait voulu rester toute l'éternité à écouter cette voix contre son oreille.

« N-Non ! Désolé, je... c'est que ça me fait bizarre haha !

\- Quoi ? Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? »

Le ton était moqueur mais Harry espérait qu'il le taquinait, il avait toujours du mal à savoir si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

« C'est juste que c'est bizarre, » répéta Harry.

Mais il était tellement heureux.

« C'est toi qui a demandé qu'on s'appelle, t'es drôle.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Qui aime bien chât-ie **(1)** bien. »

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, son cœur accéléra encore. Était-ce une déclaration cachée ou était-ce dit en toute amitié ? Une amorce de drague ? Il était perdu.

« Et-et sinon, ça va bien ?

\- Oui, je vais bien, Harry – bordel, qu'il arrête de répéter son prénom de cette manière ou son cœur allait s'arrêter sous l'afflux sanguin – et toi ?

\- Je vais b-bien aussi !

\- Cool. »

Harry sentit un sourire dans la voix de son ami, il aurait tout donné pour le voir en vrai. Le silence s'installait, il ne voulait pas que Draco raccroche, il voulait l'entendre parler encore et encore, sa voix était si belle. Alors, il se mit à raconter des bêtises pour le faire rire, à raconter des âneries pour qu'il lui réponde et à lui raconter sa vie afin que son ami parle de la sienne. Peine perdue, le blond restait discret mais Harry l'avait au moins entendu rire et leur conversation durait déjà depuis vingt minutes.

Quand il raccrochèrent, le cœur du brun battait toujours follement mais peu importe, il était heureux, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Il aurait pu parler de ce sentiment bizarre qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il recevait un de ses messages, ou en entendant sa voix, mais il avait préféré se taire.

x

x

x

Harry soupira en jetant un millième coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il attendait un message de Draco. Il voulait tellement le revoir... Il n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Mais après tout, c'était normal de ne pas se voir tous les jours quand on était amis... Harry gémit en se rappelant son rêve, en prenant conscience de ses sentiments : il était foutrement amoureux de Draco, l'amitié avait cédé la place à un autre sentiment depuis bien longtemps après qu'il ait continué à se voiler la face.

Non, en réalité, il était tombé amoureux dès la première histoire, dès le premier message. Il avait eu beau renier et dissimuler ses sentiments sous une amitié particulière, le résultat était là : Harry était foutu.

Nouveau coup d'œil, toujours rien de nouveau. Théoriquement, si Draco écrivait des histoires gays, les chances qu'il le soit étaient plus élevées. N'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ça paraissait logique. Et si Draco aimait les garçons, comment savoir s'il était intéressé par Harry, comment le faire tomber amoureux ? Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, toute cette histoire était merdique. Si seulement, son cœur d'artichaut ne s'en était pas mêlé !

Un vibration le fit se redresser d'un coup sur son lit. Un SMS de Draco. Son cœur se mit à galoper dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un énorme sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Ça te dit qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ? Je connais un endroit sympa ». Oh, Merlin, merci.

x

x

x

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Harry était lavé, rasé, habillé, parfumé et tout frais. La décence l'empêchait se sautiller sur place, bordel qu'il était heureux de le revoir. D'ailleurs, il l'apercevait au loin. Celui-ci marchait vers Harry, d'un pas tranquille et le nez levé vers le ciel. Le cœur du brun recommença ses battements effrénés, tandis qu'un doux sentiment se déversait en lui. Finalement, être amoureux avait de bons côtés, il se sentait si... apaisé, juste heureux de la présence de son ami. Tant pis si ça n'était pas réciproque.

« Salut. »

Harry avait du mal à contenir son gigantesque sourire niais, il espérait que Draco ne le remarque pas.

« Salut. »

Son cœur battait vraiment trop fort, ses joues le cuisaient, tout son corps s'échauffait.

« J'espère que t'as bien dormi, je vais te faire marcher mais la vue en vaut le coup ! »

Le jeune homme repensa à son rêve de la nuit dernière, et il rougit encore si c'était possible. Draco lui avait précisé qu'il devait prendre des chaussures adaptées pour la marche, et pas des chaussures de ville, néanmoins, il avait quand même espéré se tromper : il allait cracher ses poumons durant toute la randonnée.

« Allez, viens j't'emmène. » **(2)**

Le blond sortit ses clefs de sa moto et les phares s'allumèrent un instant. Il sortit un casque de son petit coffre et le tendit à Harry, qui le regarda comme une chose curieuse. Le temps de relever les yeux, Draco était à côté de lui, prit son casque de ses mains et lui enfila sur la tête assez brusquement.

« J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait mal, c'est juste qu'il faut le mettre d'un coup sec, rajouta t-il en rabattant la visière d'un doigt.

Il mit son casque et enfourcha la bécane. Harry se plaça derrière lui, troublé. Il était si près de Draco, il lui suffirait de se pencher juste un tout petit peu et ses lèvres seraient dans la nuque du blond... D'ailleurs, où devait-il se tenir ?

« Tu peux te tenir à moi si tu veux, » lui dit Draco d'une voix étouffée, usant son don pour la télépathie.

Heureusement qu'il n'entendait que les pensées « convenables » de Harry. Le brun entoura la taille du blond et posa son menton contre son blouson en cuir. Il espérait que les épaisseurs de vêtements masqueraient les battements fous de son cœur, et il bénissait le casque de cacher son visage rouge pivoine.

Draco démarra, sa moto fit un bruit d'enfer, Harry se rapprocha encore plus de lui tant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

x

x

x

« Je vais te niquer, je vais vraiment te niquer, » s'emporta Harry en enlevant son tee-shirt, avant de rougir violemment et de plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Draco eut un sourire espiègle.

« Essaie un peu pour voir. »

Harry rentra le premier dans l'eau. Sans doute qu'en temps normal, elle lui aurait parut glacée mais en cet instant, elle avait la température idéale. Draco et sa balade l'avait achevé ! Quelle idée de crapahuter sur 2 kilomètres de montées ? Cela lui avait rappelé la randonnée qu'il avait faite quelques jours plus tôt, à la différence que celle-ci avait été vraiment éprouvante et horrible. Avec Draco, tout semblait plus doux. En plus, la vue valait vraiment la peine : le lac qui s'offrait devant eux était coincé entre deux montages, l'endroit était désert de toute âme humaine.

Le brun se renversa en arrière, dans le haut du corps allongé dans l'herbe et les jambes dans l'eau. Sa température corporelle ne voulait pas redescendre. Draco qui bataillait contre les boutons de son jean, torse nu, n'aidait sûrement pas.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel, d'un bleu pur comme les yeux de Draco. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jours à la montagne. Un jour pour faire comprendre à Draco ses sentiments.

Une gerbe d'eau atterrissant sur son visage le fit sursauter. Son ami se tenait devant lui, entre ses jambes, et tout fier de sa blague.

« T'es pas drôle ! Viens dans l'eau avec moi ! »

Harry se redressa sur un coude et du pied, envoya de l'eau sur le blond.

« Pas envie, elle est froide. »

Draco plissa des yeux et un énorme sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Le brun le trouva adorable, et son cœur se remit à battre plus fort. Il luttait contre l'envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser, de sentir la chaleur et sa peau et la dureté de ses abdominaux, de caresser les cheveux pâles et d'effleurer ses lèvres si chastes. Comment un gosse pouvait le rendre aussi fou ?

Le blond le tira par les pieds, les tentatives de Harry de s'accrocher à l'herbe furent vaines : il finit quand même à l'eau. Le changement de température lui fit claquer des dents et hérissa ses poils sur ses bras.

« Je te dé-déteste ! bafouilla t-il en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle est glacée !

\- Je peux te réchauffer ?

\- Quoi ?! »

Draco s'approcha de lui, passa ses mains autour de son cou et le colla contre lui. Harry resta figé, le nez dans son cou. Il priait tous les saints du ciel que Draco ne sente pas son rythme cardiaque qui jouait un solo de batterie. Malgré sa peau mouillée, une douce chaleur l'envahit.

« Ça va mieux ?

\- O-oui. »

Était-ce son cœur ou celui de son ami qui battait si fort ? Harry ferma les yeux et posa ses mains bien haut sur les hanches du blond, sa peau semblait si chaude sous ses paumes et son odeur enivrait Harry. Peut-être avait-il ses chances, tout compte fait.

x

x

x

Quand ils rentrèrent, la nuit était déjà tombée. Harry s'accrochait de toute son âme au blouson de son ami, il tenait à profiter des derniers moments qu'il lui restait. Il avait proposé à Draco de boire un verre dans son centre de vacances, alors il avait encore quelques instants de plus avec lui. Quelques instants de plus pour lui faire sa déclaration. Son ventre se tordit à cette pensée.

Draco se gara près d'une voiture familiale grise, Harry descendit le premier et enleva son casque. L'électricité statique lui dressait les cheveux sur la tête, Draco se moqua gentiment, ses cheveux à lui étaient impeccable, comme toujours.

« On prends l'ascenseur, hein, dit Harry, j'ai pas le courage pour monter trois étages. »

Draco lui fit signe que c'était ok, tout en baillant. Heureusement pour le brun, personne ne se trouvait dans leur appartement provisoire. Il s'affala en travers du lit et enleva ses chaussures.

« J'ai plus d'énergie, putain ! »

Ses paupières se fermaient lentement, il tentait de lutter contre Morphée cependant son appel l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il ne devait pas dormir, il devait dire à Draco...

« J'peux me doucher ?

\- Hein ? »

Il rouvrit un œil. Draco lui sourit, Harry rougit. Il le prenait sûrement pour un débile vu le nombre de fois où il avait dû se réexpliquer.

« Est-ce que je peux me doucher ? Je déteste cette odeur de transpiration.

\- Ah, euh, oui vas-y. Tu peux prendre ma serviette, c'est la rouge.

\- Super. »

Debout au milieu de la pièce, le blond enleva son blouson, son pull ainsi que son tee-shirt avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Harry le regarda quelques secondes, éberlué, avant de s'écrier, le visage écarlate :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh ! Désolé, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de me mettre à poil avant d'aller à la douche, peu importe la pièce.

\- Putain, fais ça ailleurs !

\- Tu veux pas voir mon corps d'Apollon ? »

La moue boudeuse ainsi que le pantalon glissant sur les jambes blanches acheva Harry, qui se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.

« Comment un gosse peut-il me faire cet effet ? marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco enfin dans la salle de bain – et sûrement nu.

\- Rien rien. »

Il entendit l'eau couler. La pensée que Draco allait utiliser sa serviette, y mettre son odeur, émut Harry. Il repensait encore à son strip-tease imprévu, à la façon qu'il avait de sourire... Brusquement, Harry se roula en boule sur le lit, la tristesse l'envahit : Draco allait le quitter dans quelques heures. Ils ne se reverraient quand dans longtemps et, sans doute, jamais si les sentiments de Harry n'étaient pas partagés. Il bailla jusqu'à avoir des des larmes dans les yeux et mit en position fœtale. L'eau coulait toujours à la salle de bain, si Draco prenait son temps, peut-être qu'il avait le temps de dormir un peu, juste un petit peu, histoire de récupérer de son après-midi sportif...

« Oh. Oh, la belle au bois dormant ? Eh, Harry réveille-toi. »

Ladite belle au bois dormant ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il chercha ses lunettes près de l'oreiller et gémit en regardant sa montre. Il avait dormi près de trois quart d'heures.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, » fit-il d'une voix pâteuse en attrapant la bouteille d'eau au pied de son lit. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien, il colla la bouteille contre sa joue pour se réveiller. « J'étais trop fatigué mais j'pensais pas m'endormir.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je comprends. »

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les ramenant en arrière. Était-il humainement possible d'être aussi mignon ? Il était assis sur le lit, et regardait Harry d'un air bienveillant.

« T'as fini ta douche depuis longtemps ?

\- Une dizaine de minutes. Bon, on va le boire ce verre ?

\- Oui ! »

Harry se redressa brusquement et la tête lui tourna, il retomba aussi sec sur le lit en gémissant. Draco attendit qu'il aille mieux, en enfilant un tee-shirt, puis ils sortirent de l'appartement. Le point rencontre était désert, Harry était heureux : ils auraient plus de temps ensemble, et il lui dirait... Ils commandèrent des coca et s'assirent à un table dans un coin de la pièce.

Les battements du cœur de Harry remplissaient ses oreilles, toutes ses pensées lui donnaient le tournis. Il fallait qu'il le dise ou qu'il fasse comprendre à Draco qu'il l'appréciait fortement. Le serveur leur apporta leur boissons et ils burent la moitié de leur verre en silence. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui dise ou qu'il lui fasse comprendre ses sentiments – peut-être en l'embrassant ?

Harry ressassait ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. En réalité, il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre son ami, il se fichait que Draco ne ressente rien pour lui, le fait de le perdre serait le plus atroce. Que faire ? Resteraient-ils amis malgré la distance, se reverraient-ils ?

Le brun voulait écouter son cœur qui lui hurlait d'embrasser le blond, cependant son cerveau le freinait : son amitié était plus forte que ses pulsions, ses sentiments lui passerait : l'amitié durerait plus longtemps, tandis que son corps restait pétrifié. _Merde, merde, merde, quelle merde ! Draco, lis dans mes pensées comme tu le fais si bien, embrasse-moi par pitié._

Il releva les yeux vers Draco qui sirotait son coca d'un air tranquille.

« Draco ?

\- Oui ? »

Celui-ci leva la tête et lui sourit, le cœur de Harry se serra. _Embrasse-moi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser._ C'était terrible.

« Je-je suis... heureux de t'avoir... r-rencontré. »

Les mots sortaient avec difficulté, il avait envie de rire et de pleurer, il voulait que ce moment dure pour toujours.

« Moi aussi, Harry.

\- On se reverra... hein ? »

Il se sentait comme un petit garçon qui avait peur du noir, qui priait son parent de ne pas l'abandonner. _J'ai envie de t'embrasser._

« J'espère. »

Les minutes s'étiraient, leurs verres étaient bientôt vides et Harry avait envie de s'enterrer au fond d'un trou.

« J'vais devoir rentrer chez moi, » annonça Draco, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le cœur de Harry se brisa et il lutta contre ses larmes. _J'ai envie de t'embrasser._ Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, se bloquaient dans sa gorge et l'étouffaient. Il voulait le supplier de rester avec lui, encore un instant ou bien pour l'éternité.

Draco se leva, son verre vide. Harry sera les poings et finit le sien d'une traite. Il se surprit à penser avec son côté alcoolique et à souhaiter que le liquide soit un shoot de whisky pour lui donner du courage.

« Je te raccompagne, déclara Harry, la voix chevrotante.

\- Pas de souci, » sourit Draco et le brun eut à nouveau envie de fondre en larmes.

Les quelques mètres jusqu'à la moto du blond se firent en silence. La gorge serrée de Harry lui donnait de la difficulté à respirer, son corps entier tremblait. Draco attrapa son casque et le mit sous son bras, il se rapprocha de Harry.

« Au revoir. »

La vision du brun se brouilla, il luttait contre ses larmes, contre l'envie d'enlacer Draco de toute son âme, de l'embrasser. Mais la terreur de perdre son amitié, de se faire rejeter le bloquait complètement. La différence d'âge le refroidissait aussi quelques peu : Draco était à peine majeur, encore étudiant, il vivait chez ses parents à 300 kilomètres de chez Harry, tandis que celui-ci travaillait déjà, avait son indépendance mais n'avait pas le permis, à la différence de son ami.

Intérieurement, il se repassait tous leurs moments, à la recherche d'un indice qui signalerait une quelconque attirance qu'aurait Draco pour Harry mais ses pensées étaient trop embrouillées.

« Au revoir. »

Draco se rapprocha de lui, son odeur envahit les sens de Harry et il respira à plein poumons, afin de garder en mémoire son parfum. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, lui qui détestait toucher d'autres personnes. Draco frôla sa barbe naissante deux fois et se recula. Harry sentait un poids peser dans sa poitrine, il était désespéré : son corps ne lui répondait, sa bouche refusait d'articuler la phrase magique « Puis-je t'embrasser ? » et de s'avancer vers son ami. Il voulait se gifler et se rouler par terre, hurler et trépigner. Si seulement, Draco pouvait lire dans ses pensées ou comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui faire passer dans son regard.

Pourtant, même après leurs « au revoir », ils restèrent longuement à se dévisager sans mot dire, sans rien faire.

Finalement, Draco détourna les yeux, Harry se remit à respirer et son envie de pleurer revint brutalement. Le blond enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto. Le moteur fit un bruit d'enfer en démarrant et il fit un signe de la main à Harry. Celui-ci lui répondit, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

La première larme du brun coula quand Draco rabattit sa visière, la deuxième quand son pied quitta le sol, la troisième quand il commença à avancer lentement la sortie et son barrage céda quand la moto disparu dans la nuit.

 _Fin, numéro 1 !_

* * *

1 C'est pas une faute, c'est une dédicace !

2 « Allez, viens, je t'emmène au veeent, je t'emmène au dessus et des chaaaaamps et je voudrais que tu te rappelle notre amour est ééééternel lalalala »

* * *

C'est très largement inspirée de la Princesse de Clèves : en gros, cette mademoiselle est amoureuse du Duc de Nemours, qui l'aime aussi. Le problème : Madame de Clèves à un mari ! Mais quand celui-ci meurt, elle refuse de se marier avec le Duc de Nemours, alors qu'elle pourrait, car elle aime l'amour qu'elle porte au Duc, elle aime l'image qu'elle a de lui (et si elle se donnait au DdeN, ben ça serait un roman "normal"), du coup elle ne déclara pas ses sentiments au DdeN et préfère entretenir sa passion de son côté : son amour pour lui reste intact et pur, elle reste fidèle à ses codes moraux, et le DdeN l'aimera toujours car elle ne lui aura pas cédé.

Je suis nulle pour les explications, mais c'est un peu le cas de Harry qui, 1) est peureux et n'ose pas de déclarer et 2) préfère aimer l'amour qu'il a pour Draco et rêver de qqch plutôt que se déclarer et vivre quelque chose de réel. Dans son esprit, il aura toujours le doute "Est-ce que Draco l'aime/l'a aimé". Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je sais que je m'exprime un peu mal mais je fais au mieux XD (et à l'oral, c'est pire haha)

A mardi ou mercredi prochain, prenez soin de vous et couvrez vous bien, fait froid dehors !


	5. 42

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Merci à la jeune fille ainsi qu'à ce jeune homme, rencontré en vacances, qui m'ont inspirée toute cette histoire

Les titres de mes parties s'inspirent des paroles de la chanson de Julien Doré, Paris-Seychelles qui est aussi le titre de cette fanfiction. Je ne possède pas la saga Harry Potter, ni les personnages.

Pour les besoins de ma fiction, Harry a 21 ans et Draco 18. Et peut-être qu'ils sont un peu OOC... (enfin, les Dursley sont gentils et j'ai transformé Harry en un geek tout mignon (vous voyez le geek dans SLG ? Voila!))

Rating M plus ou moins justifié ici. Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Partie 4.2 - On s'était dit des choses que l'on ne tiendra pas**

* * *

 _« Avec le temps...  
Avec le temps va tout s'en va.  
On oublie le visage et l'on oublie la voix.  
Le cœur quand ça bat plus, c'est pas la peine d'aller  
Chercher plus loin, faut laisser faire et c'est très bien.  
Avec le temps...  
Avec le temps va tout s'en va.  
L'autre qu'on adorait, qu'on cherchait sous la pluie,  
L'autre qu'on devinait au détour d'un regard,  
Entre les mots entre les lignes et sous le fard,  
D'un serment maquillé qui s'en va faire sa nuit.  
Avec le temps tout s'évanouit. »_

Avec le temps de Léo Ferré

* * *

P'tite musique d'ambiance: AmaLee - Glassy Sky

* * *

 **Draco et Harry ont déjà fait leur randonnée, le chapitre reprend quand ils reviennent au centre de vacances.**

Quand ils rentrèrent, la nuit était déjà tombée. Harry s'accrochait de toute son âme au blouson de son ami, il tenait à profiter des derniers moments qu'il lui restait. Il avait proposé à Draco de boire un verre dans son centre de vacances, alors il avait encore quelques instants de plus avec lui. Quelques instants de plus pour lui faire sa déclaration. Son ventre se tordit à cette pensée.

Draco se gara près d'une voiture familiale grise, Harry descendit le premier et enleva son casque. L'électricité statique lui dressait les cheveux sur la tête, Draco se moqua gentiment, ses cheveux à lui étaient impeccable, comme toujours.

« On prends l'ascenseur, hein, dit Harry, j'ai pas le courage pour monter trois étages. »

Draco lui fit signe que c'était ok, tout en baillant. Heureusement pour le brun, personne ne se trouvait dans leur appartement provisoire. Il s'affala en travers du lit et enleva ses chaussures.

« J'ai plus d'énergie, putain ! »

Ses paupières se fermaient lentement, il tentait de lutter contre Morphée cependant son appel l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il ne devait pas dormir, il devait dire à Draco...

« J'peux me doucher ?

\- Hein ? »

Il rouvrit un œil. Draco lui sourit, Harry rougit. Il le prenait sûrement pour un débile vu le nombre de fois où il avait du se réexpliquer.

« Est-ce que je peux me doucher ? Je déteste cette odeur de transpiration.

\- Ah, euh, oui vas-y. Tu peux prendre ma serviette, c'est la rouge.

\- Super. »

Debout au milieu de la pièce, le blond enleva son blouson, et se dirigera vers la salle de bain. Harry entendit l'eau couler. La pensée que Draco allait utiliser sa serviette, y mettre son odeur, l'émoustilla. Il se pencha et ramassa le blouson de son ami, il était sûrement imprégné de son odeur. Le brun respira un des côtés, la manche, mais c'était à l'encolure que le parfum était le plus marqué. Lentement, le sang quitta son visage pour aller grossir une autre partie de son corps. Il fixa son érection d'un œil perplexe. Ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait pas souvent, et cette fois-ci il eut fallut que Draco soit dans la pièce voisine. D'une main tremblante – l'autre tenait toujours le blouson contre son visage –, il fit sauter les boutons de son jean et se tortilla sur le lit pour le faire descendre. _Ah... quand même,_ pensa t-il en découvrant la bosse proéminente.

Allait-il vraiment faire ça alors que Draco était juste à côté. Sa main s'enroula sur sa colonne de chair. Putain ouais, il allait le faire. Il se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation l'eau avait été coupée, Draco devait être en train de se savonner, Harry disposait de cinq minutes minimum. Pas le temps d'être doux ou de prendre son pied pendant une demie heure, il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Draco en le découvrant comme ça... Draco qui était sûrement en train de se savonner et qui allait utiliser sa serviette.

Il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa hampe tendue à l'extrême, tandis qu'il respirait toujours l'odeur de son ami. Le plaisir grimpa furieusement dans ses veines et son sexe tressauta. Harry mordit une manche pour ne pas gémir et ondula des hanches, à la recherche de plus de contact. Il revit Draco en caleçon, Draco qui l'enlaçait, ces images le firent bander encore plus. Sa main s'activait de plus en fort sur sa virilité brûlante mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour le faire venir. Il grogna, un spasme le secoua et le lit émit un grincement, son érection était si dure qu'elle lui faisait mal. Et ce putain d'orgasme qui ne venait pas.

C'était devenue une nécessité physique de jouir : marcher avec cette excroissance entre les jambes n'était juste pas possible et elle se remarquerait.

Il ferma les yeux et se recouvrit totalement le visage, afin de mieux se concentrer. Le parfum de Draco lui fit voir des étoiles, l'extase le fait trembler. Sa verge brûlante palpitait sous sa paume pendant qu'il lui accordait de douces caresses, avant de la pomper énergiquement. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes de plaisir, Harry se laisse enivrer par son excitation et l'interdit, et contint à grande peine ses râles de plaisir.

Et quand il pensât devenir fou car l'orgasme tardait à venir, car Draco pouvait débarquer à tout instant – ou même sa famille –, juste au moment où il maudissait tous les saints du ciel, il tressauta sur le lit, ses doigts de pieds se recroquevillèrent quand son sperme arrosa son ventre en jet brûlant. La respiration coupée sous le flot d'émotions qui l'assaillait, Harry se laissa submerger par la vague de plaisir. Puis, tout doucement, la vague se retira et Harry reprit son souffle, pantelant et épuisé sur son lit.

Cependant, le bruit de la porte de la cabine de douche qui claqua le fit sortir de sa torpeur brutalement. Il enleva son tee-shirt et essuya les traces de son plaisir, le roula en boule et l'envoya, d'un coup de pied, sous le lit. Il trouva un autre tee-shirt dans sa valise et en profita pour mettre du déodorant. Ni vu ni connu, pensa t-il tout fier en regardant la chambre intacte – hormis le couvre lit un peu froissé. Il ouvrit tout le même la fenêtre, dès fois qu'il y aurait eu une odeur suspecte.

Son coup de stress l'avait complètement réveillé et maintenant que son sang était également réparti dans son corps, Harry pouvait réfléchir correctement. Il allait faire sa déclaration à Draco ! Il était presque sûr qu'il y a avait quelque chose entre eux, et en partant du principe que Draco était attiré par les hommes (complètement ou en partie), Harry avait plus de chances avec lui – beaucoup plus que si le blond avait été hétéro.

En parlant du loup, il sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus vite. C'était pas seulement l'apparence de Draco qui le rendait dingue, mais aussi son caractère, la façon qu'il avait d'écrire ou ses histoires. Draco l'attirait tout entier, c'était complètement fou.

« Bon, on va le boire ce verre ? proposa Harry, en se relevant du lit.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Ils se rendirent au point rencontre, qui était désert, mis à par le serveur qui lisait le journal pour passer le temps. Ils commandèrent des coca et s'assirent à un table dans un coin de la pièce. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, plaisantèrent et rirent ensemble. L'heure tournait, et bientôt, et bientôt...

Arriva le moment où leurs verres furent vides, ce qui donna le signal de départ à Draco. Harry le suivit jusqu'à sa moto, en silence. Son cœur battait vraiment trop fort, il avait envie de sauter partout et de vomir, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait dû croiser les bras pour masquer cela.

« Draco... » commença Harry quand le blond attrapa son casque.

Celui-ci se tourna vers le brun, un sourire aux lèvres. Le cœur de Harry explosa et se brisa dans sa poitrine, son appréhension lui donnait la nausée et le tournis.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Harry fit un pas vers lui.

« Quelque chose de très important. »

Un autre.

« En fait, ça fait des mois que je ressasse ça et... »

Il était devant lui à présent.

« Je suis amoureux. »

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et apposa ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. L'espace de quelques secondes, son bordel intérieur cessa : il n'y avait plus que son baiser avec Draco qui comptait. La joie coula dans ses veines, et l'apaisement le gagna pendant quelques secondes. Il se recula et revient à sa taille normale, ça avait été chaste mais largement parlant pour que son ami comprenne ses sentiments.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, il avait même mal à la poitrine et de la difficulté à respirer. Son estomac faisait des loopings et ses jambes semblaient vouloir le lâcher à tout moment. Pourquoi Draco ne parlait-il pas ? Celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux ronds, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordit violemment l'estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il halète.

« Oh, Harry... »

Et le dénommé comprit de suite à quel point la situation était merdique.

« Me dit pas ça, Draco, » chuchota t-il alors qu'une larme dévalait sa joue.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, et secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Je pensais que je me trompais, que je m'imaginais des trucs mais t'étais réellement amoureux de moi. Oh, je... J'aime les filles. Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Le brun se mordit les doigts, au sens propre comme au figuré, pour s'empêcher de hurler. Finalement, Draco détourna les yeux, Harry se mit à pleurer. Il avait tout gâché, leur amitié ne pourrait plus jamais exister et il n'y aura jamais d'amour entre eux.

Draco s'approcha de lui et posa timidement la main sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller, Harry. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, les larmes continuait à couler sur ses joues en silence, son regard était fixé au sol. Il avait envie de s'enterrer ou de remonter le temps de quelques minutes en arrière. Il avait tout gâché. Le blond enfila son casque et enfourcha sa moto. Le moteur fit un bruit d'enfer en démarrant, il fit un signe timide de la main à Harry, qui ne lui répondit pas.

La moto disparu dans la nuit, le cœur de Harry se brisa en milles morceaux. Les sanglots l'étouffait. _Reviens, reviens, reviens Draco_. Il leva le visage vers le ciel noir d'encre, comme si le ciel compatissait à son malheur. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Draco ne reviendrait pas, jamais. Il avait tout gâché.

 _Fin, numéro 2 !_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, merci à Vicky pour avoir commenté (ça m'a fait très plaisir :)). Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera plus joyeux mercredi prochain. Tchuss !


	6. 43

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Merci à la jeune fille ainsi qu'à ce jeune homme, rencontré en vacances, qui m'ont inspirée toute cette histoire

Les titres de mes parties s'inspirent des paroles de la chanson de Julien Doré, Paris-Seychelles qui est aussi le titre de cette fanfiction. Je ne possède pas la saga Harry Potter, ni les personnages.

Pour les besoins de ma fiction, Harry a 21 ans et Draco 18. Et peut-être qu'ils sont un peu OOC... (enfin, les Dursley sont gentils et j'ai transformé Harry en un geek tout mignon (vous voyez le geek dans SLG ? Voila!))

Voici le tout dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture

* * *

" **J'ai des butterfly, des papillons en pagaille**

 **Ton visage se dessine dans les moindre détails**

 **Un peu sonnée par cette foutue bataille**

 **Je m'accroche à tes mots dans le moindre détail"**

 **Butterfly, de Superbus**

* * *

Pour l'ambiance : Kyojin Shinkou

* * *

Partie 4.3 - Le désir encore pour l'hiver

* * *

 **Draco et Harry ont déjà fait leur randonnée, le chapitre reprend quand ils reviennent au centre de vacances.**

Quand ils rentrèrent, la nuit était déjà tombée. Harry s'accrochait de toute son âme au blouson de son ami, il tenait à profiter des derniers moments qu'il lui restait. Il avait proposé à Draco de boire un verre dans son centre de vacances, alors il avait encore quelques instants de plus avec lui. Quelques instants de plus pour lui faire sa déclaration. Son ventre se tordit à cette pensée.

Draco se gara près d'une voiture familiale grise, Harry descendit le premier et enleva son casque. L'électricité statique lui dressait les cheveux sur la tête, Draco se moqua gentiment, ses cheveux à lui étaient impeccable, comme toujours.

« On prends l'ascenseur, hein, dit Harry, j'ai pas le courage pour monter trois étages. »

Draco lui fit signe que c'était ok, tout en baillant. Heureusement pour le brun, personne ne se trouvait dans leur appartement provisoire. Il s'affala en travers du lit et enleva ses chaussures.

« J'ai plus d'énergie, putain ! »

Ses paupières se fermaient lentement, il tentait de lutter contre Morphée cependant son appel l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il ne devait pas dormir, il devait dire à Draco...

« J'peux me doucher ?

\- Hein ? »

Il rouvrit un œil. Draco lui sourit, Harry rougit. Il le prenait sûrement pour un débile vu le nombre de fois où il avait du s'expliquer.

« Est-ce que je peux me doucher ? Je déteste cette odeur de transpiration.

\- Ah, euh, oui vas-y. Tu peux prendre ma serviette, c'est la rouge.

\- Super. »

Debout au milieu de la pièce, le blond enleva son blouson, son pull ainsi que son tee-shirt avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture. Harry le regarda quelques secondes, éberlué, avant de s'écrier, le visage écarlate :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh ! Désolé, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de me mettre à poil avant d'aller à la douche, peu importe la pièce.

\- Putain, fais ça ailleurs !

\- Tu veux pas voir mon corps d'Apollon ? Je suis déçu... »

La moue boudeuse ainsi que le pantalon glissant sur les jambes blanches acheva Harry, qui se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.

« Tu veux pas venir me frotter le dos ? » demanda Draco, les yeux brillants.

Harry balbutia, son visage s'enflamma et il cacha son visage derrière un coussin.

« Comment un gosse peut-il me faire cet effet ? marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

\- Quoi ? » demanda Draco soudainement près de lui.

Harry enleva le coussin tout doucement, Draco était assis près de lui, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Il rougit encore plus si cela était possible.

« Je, euh, rien. J'ai rien dit. »

Draco le fixa encore quelques secondes supplémentaires, ses yeux bleus accrochés à ceux de Harry. Il avait la désagréable impression que celui-ci lisait dans son âme, dans son cœur.

« Repose-toi, je vais prendre mon temps.

\- O-Ok, d'accord.

\- Et t'es sûr que tu veux pas venir me frotter le dos ? insista Draco, en enlevant une mèche sur le front de son ami.

\- C-certain. »

Le blond sourit et se leva, se dirigea vers la douche. Le regard de Harry fut attiré par son dos musclé, la blancheur de sa peau, ses jambes fuselés. _Un corps d'Apollon, ouais._ La porte se referma et l'eau coula quelques secondes plus tard. Draco allait utiliser sa serviette, y mettre son odeur dessus, la frotter contre lui, Harry se roula sur le lit, en rougissant. Il se trouvait débile, son comportement était pire que celui d'un adolescent en fleur mais il aimait ça.

Puis, il se roula en boule sur le lit, la tristesse l'envahit d'un seul coup : Draco allait le quitter dans quelques heures. Quand allaient-ils se revoir – s'ils se revoyaient – ? Il bailla jusqu'à avoir des des larmes dans les yeux et mit en position fœtale. L'eau coulait toujours à la salle de bain, si Draco prenait son temps, peut-être qu'il avait le temps de dormir un peu, juste un petit peu, histoire de récupérer d son après-midi sportif...

« Oh. Oh, la belle au bois dormant ? Eh, Harry réveille-toi. »

Ladite belle au bois dormant ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il chercha ses lunettes près de l'oreiller et gémit en regardant sa montre. Il avait dormi près de trois quart d'heures.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, » fit-il d'une voix pâteuse en attrapant la bouteille d'eau au pied de son lit. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien, il colla la bouteille contre sa joue pour se réveiller., encore groggy « J'ai dormi longtemps.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je comprends. »

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les ramenant en arrière. Était-il humainement possible d'être aussi mignon ? Il était assis sur le lit, torse nu, et regardait Harry d'un air bienveillant.

Harry resta quelques minutes sans rien dire, les yeux dans le vague. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de son ami, il aurait tout donné pour remonter quelques jours en arrières et revivre les moments avec Draco. Il soupira de nostalgie et Draco se pencha vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le brun commença à tendre la main pour caresser la joue imberbe mais dévia son geste et laissa tomber son bras sur le lit.

« Je veux pas que tu partes, murmura t-il.

\- Oh... »

Draco lui serra l'épaule et lui sourit à nouveau, et un sentiment d'apaisement submergea Harry.

« Viens, on va boire quelque chose et on va parler. »

Le jeune homme essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et quitta le lit. Le point rencontre était désert, Harry était heureux : personne pour les déranger et puis, il pourrait lui dire... lui dire La chose. Ils commandèrent des coca et s'assirent à un table dans un coin de la pièce.

Les battements du cœur de Harry remplissaient ses oreilles, il ressassait ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Il releva les yeux vers Draco qui sirotait son coca d'un air tranquille.

« Draco ?

\- Oui ? »

Celui-ci leva la tête et lui sourit, le cœur de Harry se serra. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

« Je-je suis... heureux de t'avoir... r-rencontré. T'es la plus belle rencontre que j'ai fais sur Internet, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, je... je t'aime... bien, enfin beaucoup. T'es quelqu'un de super, tu sais.

\- Moi aussi, Harry. Tu viens de résumer toutes mes pensées. C'est fou cette connexion entre nous, tu trouves pas ?

\- S-Si. »

Les mots l'étranglaient, sa gorge s'était rétrécie, il avait une boule dans la poitrine. Et cette furieuse envie d'embrasser Draco, de le prendre dans ses bras et de rester avec lui pour toujours.

Les minutes s'étiraient, leurs verres étaient bientôt vides et Harry avait envie de s'enterrer au fond d'un trou.

« J'vais devoir rentrer chez moi... » annonça Draco, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air embêté.

Le cœur de Harry se brisa et il lutta contre ses larmes. Il voulait le supplier de rester avec lui, encore un instant ou bien pour l'éternité. Draco se leva, son verre vide. Harry sera les poings et finit le sien d'une traite.

« Je te raccompagne ! s'écria t-il.

\- Pas de souci, » sourit Draco et le brun eut à nouveau envie de fondre en larmes.

A mi-chemin entre le point rencontre et la sortie, dans les escaliers, Harry attrapa la manche de Draco devant lui. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.

« Reste avec moi, » prononça Harry, la voix rauque.

Il releva les yeux vers son ami, les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans retenue, son cœur battait par à-coup. Draco le fixait toujours, décontenancé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Reste avec moi, j'veux pas que tu partes. »

Il avala sa salive, ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ancrer dans ceux en face de lui.

« J'suis amoureux, je suis amoureux de toi, Draco... J'aime la façon dont tu écris, et celle dont tu ris j'ai-j'aime tes petites expressions et tes fanfictions j'aime t-ton odeur quand tu es près de moi et quand tu ris j'aime surtout l'idée que tu penses à moi quand tu m'écris. Et... Et j'ai le cœur qui bat chaque fois que tu m'écris et que je te lis j'ai le cœur qui bat chaque fois quand je te vois et quand j'entends ta voix. Et... tu sais, quand je te vois, je rougis et je pâlis, j'suis troublé et perdu. Pardonne-moi, on était sensé n'être que des a-amis, j'ai essayé de ne pas ressentir ça, crois-moi, mais c'est plus fort que mon choix. Tout ce que je voudrais faire, c'est parler à propos de toi des heures entières parce que tu occupes toute ma-ma tête. Draco... je, je suis fichtrement amoureux de t-toi. » **(1+2)**

Harry s'appuya contre le mur, sa déclaration l'avait épuisé, parler entre ses larmes aussi. Il n'osait même plus regarder Draco qui n'avait toujours pas parlé, puis celui-ci apparut devant lui et tint par les épaules.

« Harry, eh Harry ? Regarde-moi. »

Le dénommé releva les yeux, ses lunettes ne lui servaient plus à rien, sa vue était complètement brouillée par ses pleurs. A cet instant, il voulait juste se rouler en boule et se boucher les oreilles. La réponse de Draco le terrifiait. Justement, une main caressa tendrement sa joue, essuyant ses larmes.

« Et si je te disais que je ressens la même chose ? Je t'avais dit que cette connexion entre nous était dingue. »

Harry se remit à pleurer de plus belle, heureux et perdu. Les mots de Draco le touchait tellement qu'il se sentait triste. **(3)** Il se laissa aller contre lui, et vida tout son stock de larmes. La fermeture du blouson de son ami lui irritait la joue mais il n'en avait cure. Draco ressentait ce que Harry ressentait, c'était le plus important. Il le serra fort contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait et respira profondément son odeur.

« Ne pars reste avec moi. Je veux pas te perdre, » murmura Harry, le nez dans son cou.

Ses larmes, qui s'étaient taries, recommencèrent à couler. Harry releva la tête. Wow, il était vraiment près du visage de Draco, leurs nez se toucheraient si le brun ne s'avancerait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le blond attrapa son visage en coupe, ses doigts caressait les mèches folles et sa barbe naissante.

« Tu me perdras pas, Harry. »

Il s'avança vers son ami, le collant contre le mur. Les bords d'un cadre lui rentraient dans le dos, mais il s'en fichait. Tant pis si quelqu'un pouvait arriver à tout moment, tant pis si sa famille pouvait les surprendre, tant pis si ce foutu cadre lui faisait mal. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que Draco le tienne dans ses bras et qu'il ait les même sentiments que lui.

« J'aimerais rester avec toi pour toujours. »

\- Pour toujours ?

\- Puis-je t'embrasser ? »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris de la question de son ami.

« Quoi ?

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Je, oui, bien sûr. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Le cœur de Harry recommença ses battements effrénés, et ses mains devinrent moites. Alors, il allait vraiment _le_ faire ? Draco scella ses lèvres contre les siennes, les pensées de Harry s'éteignirent, son sentiment d'apaisement revient, plus fort.

« Toujours. »

 _Fin, numéro 3_

* * *

1 J'ai fais du Phèdre à ma façon. La version originale : « _Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue_ _  
_ _Un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue_ _  
_ _Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, je ne pouvais parler,_ _  
_ _Je sentis tout mon corps et transir et brûler._ _  
_ _(…) En vain sur les autels ma main brûlait l'encens :_ _  
_ _Quand ma bouche implorait le nom de la déesse,_ _  
_ _J'adorais Hippolyte, et le voyant sans cesse,_ _  
_ _Même au pied des autels que je faisais fumer,_ _  
_ _J'offrais tout à ce dieu que je n'osais nommer._ »

Cette pièce, ce passage est magique

2 Petite référence à la chanson de Mika « Talking about you », j'ai pensée à toi, Katana, j'ai écris une partie du chapitre en l'écoutant

3 Je vous promets que c'est possible XD

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
